1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to eyeglasses with angle-adjustable temples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional eyeglasses include a frame 11, a pair of pivot parts 12 respectively mounted to lateral ends of the frame 11, and a pair of temples 13, each of which is coupled to a respective one of the pivot parts 12 so that it is rotatable in a vertical direction. Each of the pivot parts 12 includes a plurality of vertically spaced apart first ridged teeth 121. A front end of each of the temples 13 includes a recess 131 for receiving the respective one of the pivot parts 12, and a front abutting face 132 for abutting against the respective one of the pivot parts 12. The front abutting face 132 is formed with a plurality of vertically spaced apart second ridged teeth 133 that mesh with the first ridged teeth 121 in a manner to permit the vertical movement of the temples 13.
A problem associated with the conventional design is that the second ridged teeth 133 may not tightly mesh with the first ridged teeth 121. That is, with reference to FIG. 2, a wearer typically applies an outward force to the temples 13 immediately prior to effecting vertical adjustment of the same. Due to the application of such a force, the first and second ridged teeth 133, 121 may no longer tightly engage each other, particularly at areas adjacent to inner surfaces of the temples 13. As a result, precise adjustment of the temples 13 may not be possible. For example, the wearer may not readily perceive the extremely slight sensations involved in adjustment of the temples 13, such that the wearer may face difficulty in adjusting the temples 13 by only a minute amount.